토론:71304 흙의 크리쳐 테렉/@comment-35339055-20160523201341
세트 디자인 이제 설정이 완료되었음을, 우리는 모든 각도에서 보이는 방법을 비판 할 수 있습니다. 신규 또는 흥미로운 부분도 여기에 검토 할 수 있습니다. 새해는 새로운 부품의 다발을 의미한다. 오프부터 우리는 금과 트랜스 보라색 성형 테렉의 머리를 가지고있다. 그것은에게 연결 지점의 과다를 제공, 안쪽, 뒤쪽 근처에 두 개의 바, 코에 줄 구멍에 공 소켓이 있습니다. 스컬은 복잡한 기호의 얼굴에 에칭되는과 깃털 패턴이 후행으로도 매우 상세한입니다. 그것은 잠재적 인 사용의 많은 오히려 아름다운 작품입니다. ---- A new year means bunches of new parts. Starting off we have Terak’s head, which is molded in gold and trans-purple. It has a ball socket on the inside, two bars near the back, and a bar hole on the nose, giving it a plethora of connection points. The sculpt is quite detailed too, with intricate symbols being etched onto its face and a feathery pattern trailing behind. It’s a rather beautiful piece with a lot of potential uses. 다음은 2개의 막대 CCBS 포탄에 부착 새로운 갑옷 조각이다. 그것은 금과 트랜스 투명한 플라스틱으로 구성하고, 설계는 기계 진기한 어떤 종류의에 부착 결정처럼 보이는 것. 다시 디테일은 매우 복잡하고 거의 환상 분위기가 있습니다. ---- Next up is a new armor piece that attaches to CCBS shells with its 2 bars. It’s made up of gold and trans-clear plastic, and the design looks like crystals attached to some sort of mechanical contraption. Again the detailing is quite intricate and has an almost fantasy vibe. CCBS 디자인 철학에 적합하지 않는 것 주로하기 때문에이 작품은 나에게 이상한입니다. 그것은 공 또는 소켓없이 막대 나 줄 구멍이 없습니다. 그것은 실제로 CCBS 시스템보다 고전 바이오니클의 더 생각 나게하는, 순수한 테크닉 핀 및 차축을합니다. 그리고 그것은 확실히 피스톤과 능선과 다소 기계적인 외관이 고전적인 모습을 가지고 있습니다. 그것은 확실히 무리의 이상한 양말,하지만 그것은 확실히 나쁜 일이 아니다 나는 사람들이 많이 사용을 찾을 내기. ---- This piece is weird to me, mainly because it doesn’t seem to fit with the CCBS design philosophy. It doesn’t have a ball or socket, and no bars or bar holes. It’s pure TECHNIC pins and axles, which actually reminds me more of classic BIONICLE than the CCBS system. And it definitely has that classic look, with pistons and ridges and a rather mechanical appearance. It’s definitely the odd sock of the bunch, but that’s certainly not a bad thing and I bet people will find lots of uses for it. 위로 다음 그림자 트랩의 새로운 작품이다. 그것은 2개의 바, 이 핀 구멍과 테크닉 축과 연결 지점의 많음이있다. 그것은 2 사람은 함께 치아 상호 교합을 갈 때 있도록 설계, 나는이 작품이 턱 또는 집게로 MOCs 많이 사용되고 볼 수 있어요. 그것은 아주 다재 다능 한 조각처럼 보인다. ---- Next up is the new piece for the shadow trap. It has plenty of connection points with 2 bars, 2 pin holes, and a TECHNIC axle. It’s designed so that when two go together the teeth intermesh, and I see this piece being used in lots of MOCs as jaws or pincers. It seems like quite a versatile piece. 마지막으로 새로운 조각은 테크닉 축이 나오는 12 톱니 기어입니다. 이 동작 기능의 일부로 사용하고 매력처럼 작동합니다. 그 외에는, 우리는 유니콘도있다 2016년 재 색상으로 표시 모두는 4M 쉘하는 4M CCBS 뼈, 우리가 먼저 투명 밝은 청자에서 2014년에 설정하는 키마에서 본 손톱 조각을 얻을 내가 바라고 무엇에 뿔 당신이 그들 다섯을 얻을 특히 이후, 새로운, 하지만 여전히 시원하지 않다 실버 금속이다. 모두 모두는 그들 중 많은 새로운 부분 재 색상 인으로, CCBS 및 테크닉 부품의 괜찮은 선택이다. ---- The last new piece is a 12-tooth gear with a TECHNIC axle coming out of it. This is used as part of the action feature and works like a charm. Other than that, we get a 4M shell, a 4M CCBS bone, and a claw piece we first saw in the Legends of Chima sets in 2014 in transparent bright bluish violet, all of which appear to be re-colors for 2016. There’s also the unicorn horn in what I’m hoping is silver metallic, which isn’t new, but still cool, especially since you get 5 of them. All in all it’s a decent selection of CCBS and TECHNIC parts, with a lot of them being new pieces and recolors. 그림자 트랩은 간단 보이지만, 실제로는 다섯 부분로 구성되어 있습니다. 딸깍 힌지 그것을 추가 지원을 제공하고 눈을 첨부 할 수있는 장소를 제공하는 테크닉 절반 핀 다른 위치의 ‘턱’을 개최하는 데 사용됩니다. 다리는 매우 간단뿐만 아니라 안정적이며, 쉽게 열려 턱이있는 모든 위치에 적용 할 수 있습니다. 그것은 확실히 2015년에서 스컬 스파이더보다 더 복잡하고, 나는 턱 기능을 좋아하지만, 나는 전반적으로 더 나은 거미의 모습을 좋아하는 것 같아요. ---- The shadow trap looks simple, but actually is made up of 15 pieces. A click hinge is used to hold the ‘jaws’ in different positions with TECHNIC half pins to give it extra support and provide a place to attach the eye. The legs are very simple, but also stable, and can easily adapt to any position you have the jaws open to. It’s certainly more complex than the Skull Spiders from 2015, and while I like the jaws feature, I think I liked the look of the spiders better overall. 마지막으로 우리가 메인 이벤트에있어, 흙의 크리쳐 테렉입니다. 나는 그들이 같은 내 비판으로 시작하겠습니다. 팔을 연결하는 데 사용되는 테크닉 조립 거기 때문에, 상체의 볼 조인트 나는 3M 포탄 몇 멋지게을 기입 한 것 같아, 사용되지 않는 및 비트가 비어 보인다. 머리는 완전히 투명하고 특정 방법으로 제기하지 않는 한, 매우 어색한 보인다. 여기 수행 할 수 있는지 확실하지 않다, 그러나 다르게 디자인 된 경우 어쩌면 공허는 그리 명확하지 않을 것입니다. 그것은 바로 제기하지 않을 경우 그를 쉽게 떨어질 수있는, 조금 위에 무거운이기도합니다. ---- Finally, we’re on to the main event, Terak the Creature of Earth. I’m going to start with my criticisms, such as they are. Since there’s a Technic assembly used to attach the arms, the ball joints on the upper torso are unused and look a bit empty, I think a couple of 3M shells would have filled it out nicely. The head is completely hollow and unless posed in a certain way, looks quite awkward. I'm not sure what could be done here, but if it had been designed differently maybe the emptiness wouldn’t be so obvious. It’s also a bit top heavy, which can make him fall down easily if not posed just right. 머리 이외, 나는 문제의 대부분은 아주 작은 생각합니다. 플러스 측면에서, 나는 색상은 골드와 트랜스 보라색이 잘 서로 칭찬과 날카로운 보이는 생각합니다. 결정 성 갑옷 조각은 생물 실제로 일부 바위처럼 보이게. 넓은 어깨와 발톱을 가진 거대한 손이 그것을 오소리 또는 몰 느낌을주고 확실히 그것은 지상을 통해 집 터널링에있을 것처럼 보일합니다. 뒷면의 플레이 기능으로 설정이 매우 단단한 외모와 정말 매우 굉장하다, 틈새 나 빈 반점을 가지고 있지 않습니다. 나는 또한 생물에게 일반적으로 CCBS 세트에서 볼 수없는 몇 가지 표현을 제공 할 수 있습니다 주위를 이동하는 머리에 귀 또는 뿔로 사용 된 발톱 부분을 좋아한다. ---- Other than the head, I think most of the issues are pretty minor. On the plus side, I think the color scheme looks sharp with the gold and trans-purple complimenting each other well. The crystalline armor pieces make it look like the creature is actually part rock. The wide shoulders and huge hands with claws give it a badger or mole vibe and definitely make it seem like it would be at home tunneling through the ground. With the play feature on the back, the set looks very solid and doesn’t really have any gaps or empty spots, which is fairly awesome. I also like the claw pieces used as ears or horns on the head, moving them around can give the creature some expressiveness not usually seen in a CCBS set.